Adherence (sticking) of wireline cables to borehole walls is an undesirable phenomenon that can lead to operational issues in the delivery of wireline service. In its extreme form the adhering force can exceed the cable breaking force and lead to loss of tools downhole. In problematic logging conditions, the cable sticking occurs while taking stationary measurements during which the cable resting on the side of the borehole lead to a reduction in pressure directly underneath it, commonly called differential sticking.
The current surface drive system for wireline operations commonly utilize a hydraulic pump driven by an internal combustion engine. The pressurized hydraulic oil from the pump is directed to a hydraulic motor which in turn drives the winch. Normally the control mechanism for this system allows for the operator to control the hydraulic oil pressure. This pressure control is roughly equivalent to controlling tension on the cable. Also for the systems that are equipped with a tension gauge, the operator has direct access to the real-time tension data at surface. The sensor for measuring the tension can be placed on the cable, such as the Cable Mounted Tension Device (CMTD) system from Schlumberger, or can be placed between a sheave and its hook, such as Schlumberger's Sheave-Mounted Tension Device Link. For further details of the CMTD system, see US Patent Application Publ. No. 2010/0262384, which is incorporated by reference herein.